Breaking The Darkness
by SOA loving mom
Summary: SPOILERS! FOR SEASON 5! SAMCRO is struggling to come to terms with the tragic death, when their paths cross the Daughters of Darkness. Tig finds himself drawn to the woman with close ties to his family. Don't read if you haven't watched Season 5 Ep. 1! Tig/OC, Rate M cuz it's Tig. Has SPOILERS from the new season. I own nothing but DOD, Kashmire, and my love of SOA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Lost Daughter

_**So like everyone else I was moved beyond words after watching the season five premiere. I won't spoil it for anyone, but all I can say is someone please give Kim Coates the Emmy! I cried my eyes out!**_

_**So I was inspired to write this. My very first story on here was Tig and my own character Kashmire. Well I love that name, it reminds me of the Zeppelin song! So since she was mine, I'm using the name in this one. I hope you like this.**_

_**This takes place after the tragic events of Sovereign; Tig is mourning the loss of Dawn. He and Jax and Chibs have been released from jail due to lack of evidence. SAMCRO is now trying to figure out how to deal with Pope, when someone comes looking for Dawn. I know this will be different from the wonderful story that Kurt Sutter is giving us, but hopefully you will enjoy the ride.**_

_**I don't own anything but the Daughters of Darkness and Kashmire McClain.**_

Kashmire opened the door to the prospect's apartment. She had been worried all day; it had been three days since she had seen the little dark haired girl that she called Pixie. As soon as she opened the door she knew something was off, she pulled her glock from her waistband and advanced thru the living room. The apartment was all one room, once she saw that Pixie was nowhere to be found, she lowered her gun. But what she did find was a mess, an end table broken on the floor, glass broken, and the television tossed in the corner. Kashmire sighed pulling her prepay from her pocket, it was time to let the rest of the sisters know.

Kashmire pulled her bike to the entrance of a small apartment complex that was owned by the Daughters of Darkness, some thirty minutes later. She could tell the pool house was already full, by the number of bikes already pulled up outside. Kashmire was part of one of California's best kept secrets, a girl MC headquartered in Bakersfield. The group was over fifty strong, with new charters sprouting up every day. The group had been started twenty years ago by five women who had been raised in the MC world and thought it was shit that they couldn't ride alongside the men that they loved. Mistress, or Eva Reed, was the President and last living founder.

As Kashmire made her walk toward the pool house, she saw Mistress waiting for her outside. "What do you know?"

Kashmire stopped short of the small fifty year old woman. Kash ran a hand thru her hair, "I don't know Mistress. I let her go home Monday night, everything seemed fine, she was going home and then to one of her meetings and then out with friends. I should've kept her here."

Mistress watched the anger course thru the face of her Sgt at Arms. She had known Kashmire McClain for ten years; they met while they were both doing time at the Stockdon women's correctional facility. Mistress saw in Kash what she saw in most members, a need to be part of something. A need to find a place that was safe; all of their members were survivors of some horrific past. But Kash had rose in the ranks; her cool head and iron clad stomach had made her one of the deadliest women in the club. Mistress knew no matter what, for Kash the club came first and if something had happened to Pixie, it would kill her.

Mistress put her hand on her Sgt's shoulder, "Come on we'll go in and talk this out with the girls."

All Kash could do was follow her President inside, at thirty four years old Mistress was the one person in the whole world she could count on. When they entered the clubhouse the other women stood until Mistress and Kash took their seats at the head of the room.

Mistress stared out at the thirteen women that made up her charter, "Does anyone know where Pixie is? Kash dismissed her Monday night to attend her meeting and we haven't seen her since. Kash checked her place tonight and there were signs of some kind of a struggle, but no Pixie."

There was a low rumble of voices in the room, Nitro their VP glanced around the room, "Come on ladies, someone has to know something."

After several minutes of back and forth, they came up with nothing. Kash felt sick to her stomach, she had brought this girl into their world and now she was missing. Kash stood up, "We'll look for her, divide up and search anywhere you think she might be. Nitro and I will check the drug houses downtown, report in to Mistress if you find anything. We'll meet back here by midnight."

Kash waited all night for some kind of word or a lead on the whereabouts of her favorite prospect, but they found nothing. When she and Nitro walked into the pool house at nearly one in the morning she knew in her heart that the girl was dead. Mistress was waiting for them, when she heard them come up the drive she grabbed three shot glasses and a large bottle of tequila.

Kash and Nitro sat down defeated as Mistress poured them each a shot. They sat in silence for the longest time, finally Mistress took her shot and stared at her two top girls, "We need to contact Alex Trager, maybe she went to see him."

Kash stood up fast kicking the chair half way across the room, "She won't go to him or Colleen. They were shit parents. She told us about them. Trager was too wrapped up in his own shit and Colleen is crazier than dog shit. She won't have run! Hell in the past year the only thing she contacted either one of them about was the money for her fucking bike!"

Mistress stood up, she had to get Kash under control before she went off half cocked and did something stupid, "Sit your ass down and don't raise your voice to me."

Kash slowly sat down, casting her eyes to the shot glass, her voice almost a whisper, "Sorry Mistress."

Mistress just nodded, she sat down and refilled her glass, "I'll call SAMCRO in the morning and tell them we're coming. I'll tell them we want to have a sit down, but I won't say for what. I want you two to get some rest. We'll leave out of here by ten." Mistress stood up and moved toward the door, she turned to Kash, "By the way, if it would've been me, I would've let her go too. So get out of your head and worry about finding our lost little sister."

Kash knew she was right, she let Mistress' words echo in her head as she walked across the courtyard to her apartment. She unlocked the door to her place and flipped on the light. She felt sick to her stomach again, she should've made Pixie stay with her that night. Kash walked over to her couch and picked up a black hoodie, she held it up and stared at the word prospect, she just prayed that Dawn Trager was safe where ever she was.

Jax Teller took the phone call from Mistress early that morning. He had never had any dealings with the Daughters of Darkness, so he reluctantly went to Clay's place. He knew the old bastard would tell him what he needed to know before he sat down with the chicks with dicks, as Happy called them.

Jax couldn't help but laugh when Juice opened the door, the boy was grinning ear to ear, "Clay said we have a chic MC coming. Are they hot?"

Jax chuckled as he walked past him. Clay was sitting at the small kitchen table drinking his morning coffee. He nodded at Jax, "Coffee?"

Jax shook his head, taking a seat across from him. "Nah, I just need the info on this club. We've never dealt with them before. I mean how the fuck do you deal with a chic MC; I mean who are they kidding?"

Clay laughed staring at his stepson, "See right there you are making a huge mistake. We've used them before; it was just under the radar. That's what they're good at. They ride, but not together. Their cuts are black leather with black writing; you have to be right on top of them to read them. Most of them are beautiful, so they appeal to men and slide unnoticed into places. Their specialty is making a kill without anyone knowing they were there. They deal death like we deal guns and us regular MC's pay dear."

Jax couldn't believe his ears, "When the hell have we used them?"

Clay snickered, "Remember last summer when Darby's kid showed up and tried to start his dad's old business up?"

Jax smiled slyly at Clay, "Yeah, I remember. I figured you sent Tig in to take care of that shit."

Clay took a sip of his coffee, "Nope, Tig was busy with Dawn that weekend, remember she came in to see him. I called Mistress and asked a few of her girls to take care of it. It was done within two days. We haven't seen them since have we?"

Jax swallowed hard at the mention of Dawn's name, the girl's funeral was in two days. Tig was a mess, he had locked himself in his dorm until Happy and Chibs had brought Fawn to the clubhouse. Jax shook his head to get the images of Tig holding Fawn after he told her that Dawn was dead out of his mind. He looked at Clay, "So they did that?" Clay nodded, "They did work for your old man when he was president. Hell if you ask me he was a bit sweet on Mistress."

Jax shifted in his chair, "Well why haven't I heard of them?"

Clay sat back in his chair, "That's the thing; they stay clear of announcing themselves. Usually it's just the president that knows about them, almost like a dirty MC secret. It unnerves us to think that there are women out there that might be able to do the things that they do. But they are discreet. If Mistress is coming to see you it must be something big. I'd be happy to be there with you if you want."

Jax sighed, the last thing he wanted was Clay involved in any more SAMCRO shit then he was already. But if this was a new threat on top of the fucked up mess with Pope, he might need the old bastard's help. "Yeah, their arriving sometime this afternoon." Clay nodded, "I'll be there son."

Tig pulled himself out of his bed when Happy knocked on the door, "Yeah, come in."

Happy stood in the doorway and stared at his brother, the man looked like hell. "Jax needs us all ready for these chicks."

Tig nodded, he didn't see why he needed to be there for this, he had too much shit to deal with already. "Yeah I'm coming. Did Fawn get to sleep alright?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, she slept in Jax's old dorm last night. She's been up for hours baking with Bobby in the kitchen. She said Colleen would be here tonight."

Tig wanted to swallow his gun at the thought of his crazy ex being anywhere near him or Fawn, but he had to kill Pope first and then he would deal with his demons. He couldn't go on with the images that were trapped in his head, his sweet little angel. He stood up and grabbed a shirt, Happy was still staring at him, almost like he could read his thoughts, "I'm fine Hap. I'll be right out." Happy just nodded shutting the door behind him.

Tig made his way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, as he stared at himself in the mirror his thoughts turned to his little girl. He tried so hard to think of all the good times, when she first said daddy, when she took her first steps, or the first time she shot a gun. But the memory that consumed him was the one of her thrashing, screaming for him as she went to her death.

Tig backed up against the wall, he slide down to the tile floor his hand covering his mouth as he sobbed. His temper had done this, that and Clay Morrow's lies. He had to make this right for his little girl and then he could rest.

Twenty minutes later they were all standing outside the clubhouse when the sound of bikes echoed thru out the compound. Jax, Clay, Chibs, Tig, and Happy watched as a black SUV pulled in followed by a line of bikes. The SUV parked at the edge of the fence, the bikes following suit. SAMCRO stood and watched as the women dismounted. Chibs clapped his hand on Jax's shoulder, "Well would you look at that Jacky-boy." Jax snorted tossing his cigarette to the pavement, "It's a brave new fucking world boys."

Across the lot Kashmire pulled her helmet off, she scanned the lot and made a mental note of how many people she saw. Mistress got out of the SUV and made her way toward her, "Tell the other girls to stay put while we talk to Teller." Kashmire nodded and made her way around to the girls giving them strict orders to be friendly but not too friendly. She and Nitro fell in step behind Mistress as she walked toward Jax Teller and the rest of SAMCRO.

Jax held out his hand to the small older woman dressed in black, she reminded him of a shorter, Latino version of his mother. "Mistress, looks like you found us ok. How was your trip?"

Mistress smiled as she shook his hand, "The trip was perfect. Now is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Jax shifted his eyes to the crowd of women on the far end of the compound. "Rat! Get those ladies some drinks while we talk. Ladies follow me."

Once inside Clay Morrow stood as Mistress came in, he reached for the woman and hugged her hard. "Mistress how the hell are you?"

She smiled at him pulling back from the embrace, "Better than you, you old fuck." Clay's laughter filled the room.

Under Jax's orders the prospects had pushed together several tables so that they could have their meeting in the bar. Jax was uneasy letting women sit at the Redwood table. So he motioned for them to sit as the rest of SAMCRO surrounded them.

Kashmire felt anxiety filling her, they were outnumbered, she cracked her neck trying to relax herself. Mistress smiled at Jax, "I'd like to introduce you to my girls. This is Nitro my VP, I'm sure you can guess why she has the name. And this is Kash, my Sgt at Arms."

Jax nodded to each woman, "Well you know Clay and this is Chibs my Sgt at Arms. Standing by the bar is Bobby our VP, Happy, Phil, Juice, and Tig. Now ladies what can we do for you?"

Mistress took a deep breath, "Well we came to check on Dawn Trager."

Tig's heart began beating in his ears as soon as his baby's name left the woman's mouth. He charged toward her, "What the fuck do you want with her?" Before he could grab the little Latino bitch the one with the long curly black hair was between him and her, the woman glared at him, "You need to sit. Listen we know you're her father, she's one of us. We haven't heard from her in days. We just want to make sure she's alright."

Tig felt Happy and Juice holding his arms, he growled at the woman in front of him. "You're lying! What did Pope send you to fuck with me some more?"

Jax stood up and kicked his chair, "Tig, shut the fuck up and listen to these women. How can you prove you know Dawn?"

Mistress pulled several pictures from her jacket pocket and laid them out on the table. Happy and Juice let Tig go and he walked over looking down at the pictures. A single tear rolled down his cheek, the clubhouse was silent.

Kash watched the man as he ran a hand over the pictures. He glared at them, "Why the hell was she with you?"

Kash looked at him, "Because of me. I found her one night passed out in the gutter. She had a needle hanging from her arm and she was calling for her sister. I took her to the hospital. From personal experience I knew a girl with a death wish. I called Mistress and together we got her into rehab and got her clean. She worked for us at our apartments, after six months of being clean she came up with the money from you to get her own bike. I taught her how to ride and she prospected in for us." Kash took a deep breath and moved closer to the man, "The night she disappeared she begged me to let her go with friends to a local club to see a band. I let her go, so if she's here and wants out, we'll let her, I just want to know she's safe."

Tig looked at the woman; he could see it in her eyes that she had cared deeply for his little girl. He sighed looking at the floor, "She's dead."

Kash felt like the room was spinning; she felt Nitro's hand on her back. Nitro guided her back to her chair, she knew that Kash looked at the girl like a daughter and she also knew how violate Kash could get when shit went bad. Kash put her hands together squeezing them trying to digest the fact that Dawn, Pixie was gone and it was her fault. She had let the girl leave that night.

Mistress stared at Clay, "How did this happen?" Clay told them about them about the death of Veronica Pope and how Pope had come after Tig thru Dawn. Clay left out the part about the lies of SAMCRO being responsible for the whole mess, he knew the Daughters of Darkness and knew that if they found out their lies were the reason the young girl died then they would come at SAMCRO. The last thing SAMCRO needed was one more group gunning for them.

Mistress could feel Kash vibrating next to her; she knew it was only a matter of time before the woman exploded. She looked over to Nitro who was watching Kash, "Take her outside." Nitro stood and moved behind Kash, "Kashmire, let's go, outside." Kash sat there for a few minutes trying to get herself under control, Nitro kicked at her chair, "You were given an order, move your ass." Kash stood up glancing around she saw every eye on her, she moved slowly toward Tig stopping in front of him, her eyes never leaving the floor, her voice was a whisper. "This was my fault. If I would've kept her with me she'd still be alive. I'll be at the Comfort Inn near Lodi tonight if you want to finish this."

Nitro gave her a gentle shove toward the door; she knew this was bad, if Tig Trager didn't kill her SAA then she might just do herself in with guilt. Before they could get to the door Tig grabbed Kash's arm, his voice was quiet and gentle, "This had nothing to do with you. If they won't have gotten to Dawn it would have been my other daughter. Thank you for helping Dawn." Kash just nodded, she couldn't look at him. Nitro nodded to him and pushed Kash toward the door.

Once they were outside Mistress took a deep breath, anger was rolling off the woman. She looked at Jax, "What can we do?"

Jax ran a tired hand across his face, "Nothing, this is our problem. We'll handle it."

Mistress gave him a smile that made his skin crawl, "No Mr. Teller I don't think you understand, Dawn was one of ours and we will want blood for this. Now where is our sister buried?"

Clay knew Mistress and knew that now that the Daughters knew about Dawn there would be no stopping them from avenging their fallen sister. He reached for Mistress' hand getting her attention off of Jax, "She was cremated, the funeral is tomorrow night."

Mistress stood up, "Alright if it's good with Mr. Trager we would like to pay our respects."

Tig was still shell-shocked from the things he had learned about his daughter. He had done everything in his power to keep his girls from his world and Dawn had finally gotten peace inside an MC of her own. He slowly nodded his head, "Yeah that would be fine. I'm sure Dawn would've liked that."

Mistress looked at Jax, "We'll talk after tomorrow night. For now I think we need to mourn. If you need us for anything you know where we are staying."

Jax watched as SAMCRO moved letting the small woman pass. He didn't know what the next few days would bring, but one thing was for sure, the Daughters of Darkness were either going to help SAMCRO or destroy it.

**Ok, there's the set up. Let me know what you think. I'm trying to stay on character with the guys, but it is an AU. Next up the funeral…..**


	2. For A Sister

Chapter 2….For a Sister

**Hey there! Just wanted to address the spoilers thing. I said in my A/N that I won't spoil the scene where Dawn dies and I haven't said how she died, just that she did and that Pope was behind it. I also put the warning in my summary of the story, that says there are spoilers in the story. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I'm not the only one that has done a story based on the Dawn story line. But much love to our European SOA fans, sorry for letting the cat out of the bag, but it's been all over the net. **

**I hope you keep reading. This is fan fic and it's suppose to be fun. So on with the story.**

**The Daughters of Darkness idea came from the song by Halestorm. So if you want to listen to it, it might give you some insight to these girls. A few of the lines are below. Enjoy.**

_We're all survivors somehow, _

_We just broke out the pack,_

_We don't need no dog tags, _

_Our name's on our back,_

_We can turn you on or we will turn on you_

_Daughters of Darkness – Halestorm_

Nitro had bunked with Kash; the woman had been silent till they got to the motel. Mistress had given out room keys, when she handed Nitro hers she pulled the woman aside, "Make sure you stay with her, I don't like how quiet she is. We both know she's liable to float off alone and we can't have that right now."

Nitro knew all too well how things worked with Kash. Nitro followed Kash into the room, "Hey Kash why don't we get some food? I'll have one of the prospects get orders from everyone and then we can get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Kash glanced over her shoulder at Nitro, "Whatever." She grabbed some fresh clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door. She turned on the faucet and sunk to the floor sobbing.

Kash had been fifteen when she got pregnant with her daughter, little Annie was Kash's whole world for the three short years she was on this Earth. When Kash had met Dawn she saw Annie in her, the way she laughed, the way her eyes sparkled when she was talking about something she was passionate about. In Dawn, Kash saw a second chance to be with her own daughter and now with Dawn gone her heart was ripped out. Her sobs wrecked her body as she lay down on the motel room floor; she had loved Dawn more than she would ever admit to any of her sisters.

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Tig stood at the small grave and watched as his ex wife sobbed, screaming to the heavens how she missed her little girl. Since Colleen had arrived the night before she had been out of control. Tig wasn't sure why he ever hooked up with the bitch. The club had told her that Dawn crashed her car and died on impact when the car exploded, that was the same story they gave Fawn. Even though Fawn didn't say so, Tig knew she didn't buy it, but his daughter still stood by his side never saying a word.

Colleen walked over to him, "I don't know why these people are here." She gestured pointing at the SOA members that had arrived for Dawn's funeral. It was to show respect for Tig and SAMCRO, and for Dawn. All the charters had been put on alert and they knew how she died, so it was only right they pay their respect to the girl. Colleen glared at Gemma who was standing next to Jax, "And her! Why the fuck is she here? Are you fucking her now too?"

Tig couldn't take anymore; he grabbed Colleen by the arm, "ENOUGH! These are my family; they are here for me and Fawn. Now you go over there by your husband and shut the fuck up!"

Fawn threw a glare at her father and gently took his hand from her mother's arm, "Daddy, relax. Mom go sit down, we'll be starting soon." Colleen looked at her daughter and silently nodded her head. Fawn watched as she made her way back toward her husband and sat down, sobbing again into the man's chest. Fawn rolled her eyes, her mother always had to be the center of attention and it pissed her off, but today was for Dawn not anyone else.

Tig slowly put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her close giving her a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm sorry baby."

Fawn shook her head and wrapped her arms around her father's waist, "its ok daddy. I want to kill mom too, but today is for Dawn." Tig just nodded as the sound of bikes alerted them to the arrival of the Daughters of Darkness.

Tig stood with Fawn as they watched the line of bikes pull up. The rest of SAMCRO came and stood behind Tig and Fawn as the bikes came to a stop near Dawn's grave. Bobby whistled thru his teeth, "Damn, they have to have over fifty members with them today."

Clay nodded, "There are quite a few of them. I had drinks with Mistress last night and she said all the charters were coming, but I didn't realize there would be this many."

Fawn hugged her dad tight, "Don't worry daddy, Dawn loved them. All she could talk about was Kashmire and Mistress. She loved being part of them. I told her I would come to Bakersfield when she patched in…." Her words broke off as she buried her head into her father's chest; the realization of not seeing her sister get that honor broke her heart.

Tig rubbed his daughter's back and kissed her head again, "It's alright baby. They're here to show her respect and I'm sure Dawn's looking down at us and loving all this attention." Fawn pulled away from her father and gave him a weak smile.

They stood and watched as the DOD made their way toward them. When the group reached them Mistress stopped in front of Dawn's picture that was sitting next to her ashes, the small woman knelt down and bowed her head, the rest of the members following suit. Tig watched in awe as they gave their silent tribute to his lost little girl. He glanced over at Colleen who was watching the whole scene with shock and awe, he knew that Dawn hadn't talked to her in two years, so Colleen had no fucking clue what was going on.

Mistress stood and the rest of DOD followed suit, they began forming a semi-circle around the grave with the rest of the funeral goers. Tig watched as Kashmire walked toward the small table holding Dawn's picture and her urn, Kash knelt down once more. When she stood she placed Dawn's kutte on the table. That did Colleen in, she got up and grabbed Kash's arm.

Colleen stared at the woman, "Who the fuck are you?"

Kash glared at the blond haired bitch that she had heard so much about. The urge to put her fist through the woman's head was strong but she just smiled at her, Kash's voice was low, "I'm her sister, now get your hands off me."

Colleen released her turning to look at the kutte that was now sitting next to her daughter's urn. She picked it up and stared at it. Tig moved toward Colleen, trying to stop the craziness that he knew was going to start, you didn't touch someone's kutte, no matter what, but Kash got to Colleen first. She grabbed the woman's wrist and squeezed, her voice was low and cold, "You're not going to make a scene you stupid crazy bitch. You WILL put that back and go sit down, it is the LEAST you can do for your daughter, because Christ knows you never did anything for her when she was alive. Now if you want to create a scene and ruin this day for her, I'll be putting your body in the ground today too."

Colleen stared into the hard, cold hazel eyes that were now staring her down. She put the kutte back and Kash released her wrist. Kash didn't move until Colleen was sitting back down, the two women glaring at each other. The chaplain cleared his throat and Kash nodded to him as she moved to join her sisters.

Tig watched the scene and felt relieved; Kash had put Colleen in her place. For the rest of the ceremony Colleen remained silent, just wiping at her eyes from time to time as the chaplain talked about Dawn and her short life. The service ended when Tig, Colleen, and Fawn put Dawn's urn into the small hole.

Kash had put her sunglasses on during the service to try and hide her tears. She planned on going back to the motel and getting right shitfaced, but SAMCRO had other plans for her. As she was walking back toward their bikes Chibs came up to her, "Jax and Tig wanted me to ask you ladies back to the clubhouse for dinner." Kash scanned the mass of people for Mistress, "I'm sure that Mistress and a few of the girls will come. Tell them thank you for the offer."

Chibs frowned, he knew that Tig wanted to talk to her alone; he wanted to know about his daughter's friend, "I think they really wanted you there. Especially Tig, he wanted to know more about Dawn and your club."

Kash nodded her head she saw Tig look up, his eyes catching hers, "Alright. If Mistress says it's alright I'll be there too." Kash didn't wait for a response she just walked over and got on her bike, pulling her gloves on she kicked the bike to life and followed her sisters back to the motel.

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA**

SAMCRO's clubhouse was filled with people. Gemma had organized the food and the prospects made sure they had plenty of liquor on hand. Tig was standing outside watching his daughter talk with Happy at one of the picnic tables. His chest hurt as he watched Fawn, she was the level headed one of the twins. She had finished college and was looking for a teaching job, but his daughter looked old today. The loss of her sister was weighing heavily on her, but it was on all of them. Jax had told them that they would talk in the morning about retaliation, tonight was to honor Dawn. Tig was lost to his own thoughts when Kash nudged his elbow; he turned and smiled at the woman.

She gave him a small smile back; she really was a pretty woman when she smiled he thought to himself. He took a quick gulp of his beer, "I was just watching Fawn, she's the polar opposite of her sister."

Kash gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, I talked with her a while ago. She's very sweet and naïve, nothing like Dawn was. Dawn was fire and urgency. She always had a smile on her face for better or worse."

Tig smiled, "Why did you call her Pixie?"

Kash laughed, "Funny story. When she started prospecting we pulled a gag on her and told her that my cat ran up in a tree and she needed to go get it. Nitro told her not to come back till she found it. Well I don't have a cat. She was up there for forty five minutes before Mistress told her to get her ass out of the tree. When she came into the pool house she had leaves in her hair and she looked like a pixie. So the name stuck."

Tig grinned thinking of Dawn up in a tree looking for a cat that didn't exist. "She was always a go getter that one. So that money she borrowed from me was for her bike."

Kash nodded, "Yeah, to prospect in you have to have your own ride. We had a job nearby so I dropped her off in Charming and she came home a few days later with the money. We took her the next day and got her bike. It's at our place in Bakersfield; I'll have someone bring it down for you. Maybe Fawn can take it."

Tig nodded, "Why are you here? Chibs said he had to talk you into coming."

Kash sighed, "I'm heading out. Someone needs to be at the motel and sober in case we get a call. I just came to pay my respect to you and Fawn."

Tig motioned toward her bike, "I'll walk you out." They slowly made their way thru the mass of people. Tig glanced at her as they did, she was beautiful, he could see that when she smiled at him while she was talking to him about Dawn.

When they got to her Dyna she was starting to swing her leg over when he stopped her, "I want to thank you for giving my daughter a purpose these last few years. But there's something I have to know."

Kash searched his face almost knowing what he was going to ask, she nodded her head and crossed her arms, "Go ahead and ask."

Tig sighed, "Did she kill anyone?"

Kash knew he was going to ask, but it didn't make telling him the truth any easier, "Why do you want to know?"

Tig moved a little closer to her, his blue eyes narrowing, "I need to know how vested she was. Was she actively a part of the group? What did you see her doing for you?"

Kash looked down at the ground, "She was very vested in the club and yes she had a kill under her belt. She was good at her job and if you want to know her part in the club then I suggest you ask my president."

Tig felt a tinge of anger pulling at him, he wanted to know what it was that Dawn did for this club and who had she killed. He knew that Kash was holding out on him, he stepped closer to her grabbing her arms, "TELL ME."

Tig watched as Kash's turned from the warm hazel he had stared into just a few minutes ago to the cold live less staring up at him now. She pushed him back making him release her and swing her leg onto the bike. As she put her helmet on she glanced over her shoulder at him, "Ask Mistress." Before he could stop her she pulled out of the lot.

Tig stood watching her go, anger filling him, the little bitch was the closest to his daughter and she had refused to answer his questions. He would make her talk to him one way or the other. He walked back toward the clubhouse and he spotted Jax watching him. Jax grabbed his shoulder as he walked by, "Don't do anything stupid man."

Tig pulled away from his president and got in his face, "You need to get that stupid ass Latino bitch into church and get her to talk about my kid and her involvement with these dikes. I tried to talk to that cold hearted bitch over there and she shut me down. I want to know what my kid has been up to this last year and a half."

Jax nodded, "I'll do it, but do you really want to know what she was up to? I mean you might not like the answers. And if they do tell us, you'll have to sit on that shit till this thing with Pope is done. Do you really think you can handle that?"

Tig didn't know if he could handle the thought of his little girl being a killer, after all she was Dawn. Dawn was the fucked up one, the one that partied too hard and got arrested, but she couldn't have the control to kill. He glared at Jax, "Just get that bitch to talk." He stormed into the clubhouse and went into chapel, sitting at the table he waited for Jax and Mistress. He was going to get some answers.

-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD

Jax had pulled Mistress aside and talked with her about the situation with Tig. The woman was calm as he explained that the man just wanted to know his daughter's place in their organization. Mistress understood that, she also understood that he had pent up anger at his daughter's death and that was more than likely to spill out on someone else and her guess was Kashmire. But she followed Jax and Clay into church and sat down at the Redwood table across from Tig. She folded her hands and stared at the broken man in front of her, "Mr. Trager, Jax tells me you want to know about Dawn's place in our club. Are you sure that's something you want?"

Tig's eyes were fixed on the beer bottle in his hand, "Yup, I want to know what you crazy bitches made my little girl do."

Mistress leaned forward on the table, her voice changed became cold, "Mr. Trager, I reassure you that your daughter was NOT MADE to do anything. What she did, she did for her club and her sisters."

Tig gave a small chuckle and leaned back staring at the woman, "Yeah, I'm sure that's how it works. You take these girls who are broken and you tell them things will be better with you. That you'll have their back and what you let them get taken and murder right under your noses."

Mistress stood up her small frame leaning across the table at him, her eyes were black as night as she glared at him, "UNDER MY NOSE, you lousy son of a bitch! That girl was clean! Something you and her fuck up of a mother NEVER could've done! We give that child everything and she was HAPPY! Maybe that's what really pisses you off she was happy with us and not you."

Tig was out of his seat his hands going for Mistress' throat, but he stopped short when he saw she had already drawn her gun and it was now pointed at his head. Jax was behind Tig pulling him back into his chair and Clay had his hand on Mistress' back. Clay whispered into her ear, "Let's put that away, the man's not thinking clearly, he's lost his daughter. Please Mistress, he doesn't mean it." Mistress watched Tig for a few minutes and then she slowly eased the gun back into her waist band easing back into her chair.

Mistress took a deep breath, "I'll forgive you for that only because I know your pain. I've lost a child myself, but if you come across this table again it will be the last thing you do. Do you understand me?"

Jax watched as Tig's jaw twitched, he knew the man was in no shape to answer, so he shook his head at Mistress, "He understands. He meant no disrespect, you have my word. Just please answer his questions."

Mistress leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Alright. We use our bodies as the decoy." That got Tig's interest he leaned forward listening to her, Mistress continued, "We dress ourselves up and slip into places that our targets go to strip clubs, night spots, clubhouses, where ever they are. Pussy is one constant at these places and since we have pussies we slip by the guards. They never even see us coming. Dawn was being trained to do this; she had been on four successful runs. It wasn't until the last one that she finally took someone out."

Tig couldn't believe his ears, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "So you whored my kid out to get a kill?"

Mistress shook her head, "We don't whore Mr. Trager. We play a part, but we do not fuck anyone. Our job is to get into a room and get the target away from whatever group they are with. Things went south the last time, Dawn was along with Kash. Dawn was only supposed to be back up like the other times, but the target got rough and was in the act of beating on Kash when Dawn walked in. The man never heard her; she slipped up behind him and slit his throat saving her sister. That was her first and only kill. And just so you know she was proud of it! She felt like she had made herself a valued part of the group. She didn't hesitate to save Kashmire, just like you would do for your brothers."

Tig sat back and took a drink of his beer, his hand gripping the beer bottle hard, "So she saved Kash? If that's what happened why didn't that bitch tell me herself outside when I asked her? I mean she could've told me all this?"

Mistress stared at him for a few minutes, "You weren't going to listen to me until your brothers MADE you listen and honestly Kash has taken all this with Dawn very personally. My Sgt at Arms is a tough bitch, but come on; she doesn't need you coming at her when she already feels guilty for losing that girl. You don't know us; you didn't know your daughter! But if you want to learn about your daughter maybe you should ask Kash, not beat her for it, really ask her! Gentlemen, I'm done here. Jax I'll see you in the morning."

Mistress got up from the table and walked out gathering up the few ladies that had came with her. Jax stared at Tig as he digested what he had been told. He had a lot of questions still rolling around in his head about his daughter's life, the one he didn't know about and he was going to fucking get answers.

-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD

Kashmire was lying against the headboard of her bed in the motel working on the bottle of tequila in her hand; her cigarette was hanging from her mouth as she stared at a picture of Pope. The little bastard was only a few steps up from gang banger in her mind. She stared at his face, trying to memorize every line every detail so when she did come face to face with him she would be sure to make him pay.

She was snapped out of her own head by a pounding on her door. "I'm fucking coming. This better be real good." She pulled the door open to find Tig standing there. He pushed past her staring around the room. Kash bowed, "Please come in."

She closed the door and his eyes settled on her. She had her long black curly hair down. Her black boxers hung close to her curvy ass and as his eyes traveled up he noticed she was wearing a black sports bra that barely held her 36DD's in. There was ink splashed across her upper arms and upper legs and as she turned to turn off the television he saw she had a large back piece. He swallowed hard, why did she have to be so fucking hot. She turned and leaned against the dresser, "What can I do for you?"

Tig grabbed a tee shirt sitting on a nearby table, "Put something fucking on to start." He tossed her the shirt and she pulled it over her head, she pulled her hair out of the collar, "Better?"

Tig nodded, Kash crossed the room and grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a long drink from the bottle. She walked toward Tig and offered it to him. He looked at the bottle for a few seconds then he took a drink from it and set it down on the table.

Kash flopped down on the bed, "What do I owe this visit too?"

Tig sat down at the little table and ran his hands over his face, "What happened the night she slit that guy's throat? Why didn't you protect her?"

Kash sat up; she lit a cigarette and took a long drag off it, "So you talked to Mistress?" Tig just shook his head, he wasn't gonna help her; she needed to answer some hard questions for him. Kash nodded, "I screwed up." Kash looked at Tig for a few more minutes, a conversation she had with Dawn echoing in her head, _You know you would be perfect for my dad. I think you could keep him in line._ Kash shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. She knew it was the tequila and grief talking. She moved across the bed moving so her knees were almost touching his.

Kash took a deep breath, "I under estimated the target. We had gone in, both of us working the room. He was suppose to pick Dawn, she was young, his type. I was supposed to be the one to sneak up on him and kill him. It always worked before. I guess I lost my shit when it was me he chose."

Tig sighed putting his hand on her knee to get her to stop fidgeting, "So you never thought a man would want you? What the hell is that? Because of that you put my kid in the position to kill someone?" His voice was gentle; he was trying to understand how the calm woman he had seen over the last few days would find herself lost in that situation.

Kash nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "I was Dawn once. I was the girl that got the guys into a quiet space for the others to take care of. Over the years looks fade and you harden, it was the first time in years a man chose me. So when he got me into that office, he over powered me. I panicked; the next thing I knew Dawn had slit his throat. I felt sick about it. I had failed her, but she was calm, she held me. She promised me she won't tell the others. I guess I'm just getting too old for this life. I can kill, but the feel of a man's hands on me; I don't handle that so well anymore."

Tig stared at her, "Did something happen to make you freeze like that?"

Kash tried to move back on the bed away from him, but he held onto her knees, "Look at me? Why did you freeze?"

Tig watched as she hung her head, tears were falling from her eyes. Kash focused her eyes on his hands, "I had a little girl a long time ago. Her father was a low life, but at fifteen coming from a shit home, I thought he was my savior. Annie was the best thing I ever did, she was perfect. After a few years of getting the shit beat out of me, I left taking my baby girl with me. But my mom told him where we were and he came for us. He was high out of his mind; he beat me and raped me that night…." Her breath was coming out in short gasps, she settled herself and looked into his eyes, "But the worst was he killed our little girl. It was my punishment; he took the one thing from me that made me happy. I hunted him down and killed him. I was put in prison; I served two years of a six year sentence because of Mistress and the club. When I found Dawn, she made me think of Annie, what she might have been. I loved your daughter."

Tig felt a tear roll down his cheek, this hard woman knew his pain. The pain of losing a child. He took a deep breath, "So you froze because he was touching you? You can't tell me in all these years you've never been with a man?"

Kash let out a small snort, "Yeah, but it's always been under my own conditions, I've always been in control. I had the power, but that night I didn't and it took me back to that place and the things that man did to me. Dawn saved me and I couldn't save her." She bent down sobbing into her lap; Tig moved onto the bed putting his arm around her, he rubbed her back as she sobbed.

As she calmed down he pulled her more into his chest, just holding her, his voice cracking, "My girl was damn lucky to have you. I don't blame you for any of this; this shit is on me and SAMCRO. I promise you that we will get this bastard and our girl will be at peace."

Kash nodded into his chest. She didn't know what to say, she was pissed at herself for letting her usually steel guard down in front of this man. She was supposed to be hard, be able to handle this shit on her own. She slowly pushed away from him her face close to his, "Thank you I'm sorry." Tig ran his hand across her cheek, wiping at the tears.

Tig smiled at her, "It's alright doll. You should get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." Kash shook her head and slowly got up from the bed, Tig grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down onto the bed. Her heart beat heavy in her chest, not sure what he was doing. Tig thought about it, he really fucking thought about pulling down her shorts and fucking her, but he couldn't do that. There was something about this woman. Maybe it was the fact that they had this connection because of Dawn, but if couldn't. He pulled her into the bed and pulled the covers over her. He got up long enough to turn off the lights and lock the door.

He eased onto the bed kicking off his boots and laying his kutte on the opposite bed. He leaned up against the headboard. Kash looked up at him, "What are you doing?" Her voice was shaking and unsure.

Tig laughed a little as he put his arm around her, "Don't worry doll, I just think we both need each other tonight and we need sleep. I can leave if you want me too."

Kash moved closer to him, "No, stay." Tig closed his eyes he felt her body start to relax and soon her breathing was soft and even. He moved down into the bed and pulled Kash onto his chest, letting her warmth comfort him. Tomorrow they would find a way to kill Pope, but for tonight they were two lost souls mourning the loss of their little girl.

**Ok, hope you liked it. Now I can move on to the action! Next up is SAMCRO and DOD putting a plan into action to kill Pope.**


	3. If Looks Could Kill

Chapter 3….If Looks Could Kill

**Hi all! Thanks for sticking with me and reading! I can't thank you enough for all the support! This update is for, 4Olederra, tinxiebell, SoapFanTracy, 22prsweetie, hermioneand Marcus, LopezG for the wonderful reviews and support for this little story. And for everyone that followed or favorite, you rock. Now on with the story.**

**SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Tig pulled his bike up to the small apartment building. It had been a week since Dawn's funeral and the plan that SAMCRO and the DOD had formed required them working out of the girl's Bakersfield base. As he hung his helmet on his handlebars, he heard Jax whistle thru his teeth, "Jesus Christ they have a small city here."

Clay had driven down with Juice in the van. The old man laughed as he came up behind his step-son, "I told you they're really good. No one stands in their way and they're frugal bitches saving every penny for the club. Come on Mistress will want to meet us in the pool house."

Opie glanced at the building at the end of a small path, "Jesus, they even have a pool. I'm thinking maybe Lyla should patch in here." The rest of the guys laughed as they made their way to the pool house. The door opened and Nitro stepped out to greet them.

Nitro or Madison Rich, was a tough woman, her specialty was exposives. Her five foot eight frame was tone and her short red hair framed her face. She hated being the one to greet SAMCRO, but Mistress and Kashmire had just gotten back from an intelligence run with Bug and they were still in their apartments cleaning up.

Nitro leaned against the doorframe, her hands lazily in her jean pockets, "Gentlemen, good to see you again." She moved forward to shake hands with Jax.

Jax threw his cigarette onto the pavement, "Hey there darlin' where's Mistress?"

Nitro smiled, "She'll be with you in just a few moments. Please come in, I'll have the prospects grab some beers and we have some steaks already being cooked."

Nitro entered the pool house and snapped her fingers, "Midnight, Jewels, get these boys some beer and take their steak orders."

Jax and the rest of SAMCRO sat down chuckling as the DOD prospects set to giving them beers and taking their steak orders. Tig grabbed his beer and stood glancing at the pictures around the pool house room. He paused on a picture of Dawn and Kashmire, it looked like a New Year's Eve party and both women were dressed in short dresses with young hot men hanging on their arms. Tig touched the photo of his smiling daughter. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Mistress softly smiling at him.

"That was a great night. Dawn said she never had so much fun sober. Her and Kash were a force of nature. Kash never let her get into too much trouble."

Tig nodded at the small woman, he glanced around, "Where's Kash?"

He watched as Mistress' brow crinkled, "She's not going to be joining us tonight. She took a few good hits today on our fact finding mission. Come sit down and I'll tell you what we found out today."

Tig followed Mistress to a set of round tables that the rest of SAMCRO was sitting at. Jax stood up as soon as he saw Mistress; he gave the small woman a quick hug, "Mistress, good to see you."

Mistress chuckled and moved to hug Clay, "Good to see you all. Have my girls been taking care of you?"

Clay smiled at her as he sat back down, "Yes, ma'am they've been keeping us in beer and are making us food as we speak."

Mistress nodded smiling around the room, "Great, my girls are good."

Jax leaned onto the table, "What do you have for us?"

Mistress sighed as she sat one of the prospects brought her a glass of wine, "We got what we needed. The four Niners we found today gave us the information on where we could find Billy Brown, Pope's right hand man."

Bobby stared at his bottle of beer as he spoke, "Where are the Niners now?"

Mistress smiled and leaned back taking a long drink of wine, "They won't be any trouble. They're taking a permanent residence in one of the boilers at my warehouse. No one will find them, so don't worry."

Jax nodded, "So where do we find Brown?"

Mistress smiled, "He'll be a club called the Foxy Trot tomorrow night. Seems he enjoys the ladies there. My girls will be inside. Kashmire and Bug will get him alone. You boys will be on alert a few streets over at my warehouse. When they signal us, we will meet them in back of the club and take him to the warehouse where we can have a little chat with him, in private."

Jax smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Mistress stood up, "Well boys you will have to excuse me, I have my hands full tonight. But please remember to eat and drink. Now I've told my girls who has an old lady so they know who's off limits. And I suggest not hitting on them, let them come to you. You've been warned." Mistress snickered as she moved to the door and disappeared. The prospects began handing out plates and Tig got up to follow Mistress.

Tig caught up with her pretty fast, "Mistress, a word if you won't mind."

Mistress knew what Tig wanted; she couldn't help smirking as she turned to him, "Mr. Trager, what can I do for you?"

Tig sighed, "Where's Kash tonight?"

Mistress sighed, "She had a rough day. She's with my medic right now."

Mistress watched as Tig balled his fists at his side, "Can I see her?"

Mistress crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the man, "What is your interest in Kash? It seems to me that Nitro told me you two were cuddled up in bed when we were Charming."

Tig squared his shoulders and stood tall against the little powerhouse of a woman, "I care about her. She took care of my daughter that's all."

Mistress' eyes looked almost black as she moved closer to him, "Let me tell you something, my girls, that girl in peculiar isn't some whore to be used and abused. You WILL show her respect. If I hear that you fucked and dumped her I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you. Do we have an understanding?"

The muscles in Tig's jaw flexed, he wanted to beat the hell out of this woman, but he just nodded. Mistress motioned toward the small apartment complex, "Follow me."

Tig followed her inside, the hallway was painted white and the carpet was a light pink color. Mistress stopped at apartment five and softly knocked. A few seconds later a woman in a black jacket and glasses answered the door, she looked at Mistress and then at Tig.

Mistress smiled at the woman, "It's alright Bug, this is Tig Trager, Dawn's dad. He just wants to check up on Kash. How's she doing?"

The small blond with glasses sighed, "She's doing better. Doc is finishing up stitching her side."

Bug moved letting Tig and Mistress into the small apartment. Once inside Tig saw a woman walked down the hallway wiping blood from her hands. Mistress smiled at her, "Hey Doc, how's the patient?"

The doctor gave Mistress a scowl, "Oh please, next time she gets stabbed I'm sedating her. Woman's a bitch."

Tig snickered. From the down the hall he heard Kash's voice, "Bitch please! I can hear you!"

Mistress clapped the doctor on the back, "Thanks Doc, we'll take it from here. Bug see that the doc gets paid." Bug nodded as Tig and Mistress headed down the hall toward Kash's bedroom.

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

When Tig entered the room he couldn't help but laugh. Sitting against several pillows in nothing more than her sports bra and booty shorts was Kashmire. She frowned as soon as she saw Tig, trying to straighten up against the headboard. "Mistress what the fuck?"

Mistress sat down in the small lounge chair next to her bed and laughed, "He was worried about you. Sorry dear heart, you know how pig headed these SAMCRO men are."

Tig leaned against her dresser taking her in, she looked pale, but other than that she was beautiful. Her black curly hair was wild and flowing down her shoulders, she had sweat on her brow, and a white bandage was taped to her side. "You look like shit doll."

Tig and Mistress both burst into laughter as Kash flipped him the bird. "I'm fine. I just need rest. I'm fine for tomorrow. BUG!"

The small blond appeared at the door, "Can you bring me something eat? And a tea?" Kash sighed, even talking hurt her side. One of the damn Niners got a lucky stab in before she could take him out, she cursed herself for getting old and slow.

Bug moved toward her with a bottle of pain killers in her hand, "You have to take these; the doc said it would help with the pain."

Kash pushed the pills aside, "I don't take pills. Dull the senses, might need to move fast if we get a call."

Mistress stood up and towered over her SAA, "My ass, Bug get her a drink she's taking two of these tonight, before I leave. You need to be rested and well for tomorrow night. I won't take no for an answer. Take them it's an order."

Kash rolled her eyes as Bug appeared with a tall glass of ice tea. Kash took two of the pills and forced them down her throat. She opened her mouth and showed Mistress, "I took them. Now can I rest?"

Mistress laughed, "Tough pain in the ass bitch! Yes I'll leave you two to talk." Mistress stopped next to Tig, "Remember what I said, no bullshit Trager."

Tig feigned innocence and smiled at Kash as Mistress left. Kash stared at him, "I'm not much for company tonight."

Tig nodded moving over to the chair next to her bed, "I'm not either. Maybe we could just watch some television and eat."

Kash sighed leaning back against the pillows, "Alright."

A few minutes later Bug returned with two plates, she handed them to Tig and Kash. Bug stopped nervously in the doorway, "Kash should I stay?"

Kash shook her head, "its fine Bug, I've got my gun. Tig will take care of me for now. You go have fun with the others. I promise to stay out of trouble."

Bug gave Tig a hard glare, but she turned to Kash and smiled, "If there is any trouble I'll have my cell on me. CALL!"

Kash laughed, "I'll call, it's all good I swear. You just keep your legs closed tonight. Those SAMCRO boys are charming." Bug gave her the finger and disappeared out the door.

Tig stared at the doorway for a minute and then turned to Kash, "What the fuck? Do all of you hate men?"

Kash laughed and her hand went right to her side, "No, we just know bikers."

Tig's eyes sparkled at her, "Please tell me about bikers, since you are one."

Kash smiled at him, "You boys are worse than us. You fuck them and dump them."

Tig leaned over the bed getting close to her, "That's what you want doll, just say the word."

Kash slapped at his arm and Tig sat back down smiling at her as they both ate and watched television. When Kash woke up a few hours later the TV was still on, but the lights were out. She felt an arm around her waist, turning slowly she saw Tig sleeping next to her. She smiled in the dark room, Dawn's words ringing in her head, _you would be great for my dad, I think you could control him._ Kash turned a little into his chest; maybe her and Tig were a good idea, just maybe.

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

The next night the SAMCRO boys were gearing up. Tig sat nursing a beer when Kash and Bug entered the pool house. His breath caught in his throat, she was stunning. Her black curly hair was flowing down her shoulders. The small black dress she wore hugged to every curve, he smiled as his eyes traveled to her breasts, that were barely held inside the little strapless number. Her legs went on for days ending in a pair of silver bitch heels. When he finally brought his eyes back up to her face he saw her smiling at him.

Kash walked over toward him and leaned down putting her hand on his shoulder, "See something you like big man?"

Tig almost choked, "Hell yeah I see something I like. Let's not go anywhere tonight. Let's stay in doll."

Kash laughed and stood up, "We'll have fun tonight big man, just need to go visit some assholes first."

Mistress and Jax broke the moment, "Let's go people. Kash, Bug the limo is waiting."

Kash smiled at Tig, "See you in a bit big man, just be there when I'm done." Tig nodded at her, he stood up and walked out toward the bikes. The thing that worried him the most was watching Kash and Bug get into the limo. The feeling in his gut bothered him, she was a trained killer but watching her leave without protection was killing him. He sighed and got on his bike following the others to the warehouse to wait for their call.

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Kash and Bug entered the Foxy Trot, their arms intertwined. Kash scanned the room; she spotted him almost right away, his dark chocolate bald head noticeable above the crowd. The two women made their way over to the bar and sat down. They ordered and leaned against the bar watching the action.

Billy Brown prided himself on being a ladies' man. The shit he did for Pope took a lot out of him and he cherished his nights at the Foxy Trot. He glanced at the bar and saw the raven haired vixen staring at him. When he raised his glass to her, she turned away and blushed a little. He smiled, he liked them shy. He glanced at his boys sitting around him, "I'll be right back, a very sweet looking woman needs my attention." As he stood up his boys laughed, he zeroed in on the beautiful vixen as he walked toward her.

Kash took a long gulp of her drink and whispered to Bug, "It's me. Be ready." Bug smiled and nodded to her. When Billy Brown walked up to her he smiled, "Never seen you in here before, what's your name baby?"

Kash batted her eyes and smiled at him, "Raven. What's your name?"

Billy Brown ran his hand down her arm, "Baby, they call me Mr. Brown. But you can call me Billy."

Kash leaned in toward him, letting her leg rub up against the back of his calf. She leaned in, her hazel eyes glowing at him, "Baby I'll call you anything you want."

Billy swallowed hard, as Kash ran her hand up his chest, "Is there somewhere we could be alone Billy?"

Billy chuckled, "Baby follow me."

Kash gave Bug one last look as she followed Billy Brown to the back room, he pulled her in for a kiss as they walked into a back office. Billy smiled at her as he slammed the door. Kash was already on him, kissing his neck and pulling him toward the small couch in the room. Billy laughed, "Slow down baby we got all night."

Kash smiled down at him, she hiked her dress up, she eyed the lamp next to the couch. As she grinded against him, his hands went to her hips. She told herself not to freeze; she leaned down to kiss him. Her hand reaching for the lamp. She pulled back and brought the lamp down on the top of his head. She hit him two more times for good measure. Bug came in the door, her gun out, "Everything alright?"

Kash sat down on the desk, "Yeah, perfect, call them. We need the van." Within minutes the van pulled up outside, Tig and Happy followed Bug thru the back door to the small office. Kash stood watch over the man. Tig glanced at her and saw her lipstick was smudged. He looked down at Billy Brown who had lipstick on his lips; Tig punched the man in the head. Jealousy was coursing thru his veins, he hated this fuck for what he did to Dawn and now he hated him for touching Kash.

Happy shot him a look, "Ok, killer, I think he's out." Tig just snarled at him and grabbed the man's feet. Kash took up the rear as Bug took point. They got him loaded into the van and headed toward the warehouse.

Once in the van Bug and Kash grabbed their bags and started pulling on clothes. Happy turned around just as Bug pulled on her bra, "Damn! You could give a man a warning."

Bug chuckled, "Ain't nothin' you haven't seen before Killa." Happy gave her a weird look before he turned to Tig, "These bitches are nuts." Tig kept his eyes on the road, "You have no idea man."

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

When they pulled outside the warehouse they were greeted by the rest of SAMCRO and DOD. Kash and Bug headed inside they wanted to get the small surprise they had been hiding from SAMCRO. Tig, Opie, and Happy carried Billy Brown into the warehouse and tied him in the chair as directed by Mistress. A few minutes later Kash and Bug appeared with a second man, they tied him up across from Brown.

Jax pulled Mistress aside, "Who the fuck is that?"

Mistress laughed, "Don't worry Jax; we just need some insurance that he would talk. You boys just go ahead and wake him up. My girls and I will stay out of your way until you head a brick wall."

Jax nodded, not sure what the crazy bitches had in mind. He motioned to Happy and Tig, "Question him." Tig smiled sinisterly, "Not a problem boss."

Happy and Tig poured cold water onto Brown, the man started to stir, Happy slapped his face, "Wakey wakey, Brown."

Billy Brown's eyes snapped open, "Who the fuck are you?"

Tig came into his line of sight, "You don't remember me?"

Brown's face twisted, his voice was almost a whisper, "Trager."

Tig smiled, "Let's play."

Over the next hour they took turns torturing Brown and letting Jax question him. The man won't say a word, at one point he smiled as happy sliced into his skin telling him to kill him already. Mistress finally walked over to Jax, "I think we can get him to talk, if you'll allow us." Jax looked at Happy and Tig; the two men were wearing out and covered in Brown's blood. Jax nodded, "Go ahead." Tig and Happy walked over and sat down at a small table, Chibs handed them each a beer.

Kash and Nitro smiled as they walked toward Brown. Bug wheeled over a small silver cart full of torture tools. Kash picked up a small scalpel; she smiled at Brown as she walked toward him. He laughed, "You think just because a couple of bitches are gonna work me over that I'm gonna talk. You must be crazy."

Nitro moved toward the man in the other chair, she pulled the hood off his head, "Do you recognize your son? I think you'll talk Brown. You'll talk or we'll kill him in front of you."

Brown's son was out; Kash had made sure the boy was sedated. They were hard core bitches, but they won't kill and torture a kid. Nitro sat down on the boys lap, moving his head back and forth. She smiled at Brown, "He's like a little puppet. Can I keep him?"

Brown thrashed in his chair, "Keep your hands off him you stupid bitch!"

Kash takes the scalpel and runs it across Brown's cheek, "Be nice! If you tell these men what they want to know, I'll take him back to his Uppity Prep school and drop him off. He'll never know what happened here tonight. You pick, he will live or die based on your choice. That's more than you gave Dawn Trager."

Brown's head hung, he slowly nodded his head, "Alright, I'll talk. What do you want to know?"

Jax moved toward him, over the next few hours he told them everything. Where Pope's wife gets her hair done. Where his office was, how many guards he had at the office. Pope's favorite place to eat. He told them everything, when Jax was done Brown stared at Kash, "Promise me my son will be safe."

Kash nods at him as she takes the glock from her waist band. She raises the gun, "Don't worry about him. He won't remember any of this." Brown nods his head and she unloads the clip into his chest. The warehouse is silent as she stands there; Mistress finally moves toward her and places a hand on her back, "You did good. Now you and Bug take his son back." Kash snaps back to reality and moves toward the boy.

Tig watches in silence as Kash and Bug drag the drugged boy out the door. He moves next to Jax, "Why did she kill him? I should've been allowed to kill this fucker."

Jax sighed, "Mistress wanted her to do this one. Brown was the fucker who took Dawn from her apartment. She got the kill because he was the one that flew under DOD's radar. Pope is all yours man."

Tig nodded and watched as Hap and Opie wrap what was left of Billy Brown. Nitro led them to the furnace room of the warehouse. Jax slapped his hand at Tig's chest, "Come on brother, I'll buy ya a beer back at the pool house." Tig followed his president, feeling for the first time since this nightmare started that he was on the right track to killing Pope.

**-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Kash unlocked her door and sighed as she turned on the light. She shrugged off her leather placing it on the kitchen chair. She put a hand absently to her side; she knew she tore out a few stitches unloading the Brown boy. They had delivered him to his dorm at his prep school. The kid would never know that he was there the moment his father stopped breathing.

She kicked off her boots and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. She jumped ten feet in the air when the kitchen light flipped on. She turned around with her gun drawn to see Tig standing there, "Jesus fucking Christ, I could've shot your dumbass. What are you doing in here?"

Tig laughed, "I was waiting for you. Nitro let me in, I think she thinks I'm fucking you."

Kash took a long drink of water, eyeing the man. He was damn hot for his age. His crazy black hair, the small goatee, the crystal blue eyes, damn this man was hot.

Kash lowered the water bottle, "Well I don't just fuck anyone."

Tig cocked an eyebrow at her, "I figured that doll. Just was worried about you." He took a few steps toward her, his hand gently sliding down her arm. "I can go if you want me too."

Kash smiled at him; instead of talking she brought her lips softly to his. Tig groaned and slipped his hand to her neck, his mouth quickly taking the dominate lead in the kiss. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth tasting her, it was Kash's turn to groan, her hands running up his hard chest and fisting in the front of her shirt. Tig walked her backward, she felt her back hit the counter and she couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped her mouth. Tig pulled away and looked at her, pain was all over her face. He brought his hand to her side and felt the blood that was sipping thru, "Shit doll."

Kash sighed, "I pulled a few stitches, I'm fine."

Tig frowned grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bedroom, "Bullshit. Let's look at that."

Kash sat on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. Tig came into the bedroom with a handful of gauze. He frowned at the blood stained bandage. After he got her cleaned up, he ordered her to bed. She smiled sheepishly at him, "Will you be staying tonight?"

Tig smiled, "Yeah doll, I'm staying. But keep your hands to yourself until that wound is healed."

Kash nodded her head, "I'll be on my best behavior."

Tig eased into the bed next her pulling her to him, he kissed her cheek, "Good night doll."

Kash was silent for a few moments, "You know, Dawn once told me that you and I would be a good fit. I think she might've been right, good night Tig."

Tig laid there for the longest time, letting her words sink in. Dawn had told her they would be good together, maybe his little girl had been right. Maybe they would be good together. Those were the last thoughts he had as he slipped into a sound sleep.

**Ok, there you go. Hope you liked it. Be gentle**** Kaye**


	4. MC Rules

Chapter 4…..MC Rules

**Greetings to all of you that are still with me! I've been distracted with real life lately, but I haven't forgotten about this one! Here's the next installment in the Kashmire/Tig romance department. Hope you enjoy! Stay warm and safe tonight! Kaye**

**SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Kashmire gripped the throttle as she approached the Welcome to Charming sign. It had been over three weeks since she had seen Tig and though they had talked almost every night, when Mistress had asked for volunteers to deliver a message to SAMCRO in person, well Kash jumped at the chance. Now that her and Bug were getting closer to Teller-Morrow her heart beat was going into over drive.

As they turned onto the lot Kashmire took note of all the people, the famous SAMCRO Friday night party was in high gear. She parked and waited for Bug, her eyes scanning the hardly clothed young ladies running around hanging off any man in sight. She smirked to herself, glad that she never ended up one of those desperate lonely women. Once Bug had parked they made their way thru the masses to the clubhouse. Her first mission was to talk to Jax Teller, then she planned on spending the night doing things to Tig that would make his curly hair turn straight. She was grinning as she opened the clubhouse door, but as soon as she saw Tig pushed up against a blonde with big tits her face went stone hard.

She was boiling with anger, she didn't know why she thought her and Tig had something, but she thought they did and now she was made at herself for letting herself trust someone. She felt Bug's hand on her shoulder, "Hey Kash, you alright?"

Kash snapped back to reality, "Yeah, let's find Teller and get this shit over with, I want to make Bakersfield tonight."

Bug sighed, "I thought we were staying the night?"

Kash knew that Bug and Happy had a little thing going on, but she wanted to get as far from Charming as she could. Kash saw Teller sitting on one of the couches with his old lady. Kash walked over and stood in front of the SAMCRO president, he looked up at her shocked to see her, "Kash something wrong?"

Kash nodded her head toward the chapel doors, "Need to have a word in private."

Jax gave his wife a quick kiss and lead the two women into the church doors. Kash noticed that all the members were now staring at them. Kash glared at Tig as the door closed behind her.

Jax Teller grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, "What was so important that you ladies came all the way here?"

Kash crossed her arms across her chest, "Mistress wanted you to know that Pope reached out. They have a meet set for tomorrow. She said she would call as soon as they are done."

Jax leaned on the table running his hands thru his hair, "We'll meet you at your clubhouse tomorrow night. I don't want to talk on the phone about all this shit."

Kash nodded, "I'll let her know. We are due back, but we'll see you tomorrow night."

Jax nodded standing up he shook both women's hands, "Stay we'll feed you and I know at least two Sons that want to see you two."

Kash shot Bug a look, "I'm sure their busy tonight and we promised we would be back tonight. We have our own party to get ready for tomorrow night."

Jax nodded as he opened the door and walked the girls out to their bikes. Bug pulled on Kash's arm, "Can I at least say hi to him?"

Kash nodded, "Make it quick or I'll kill someone." Bug nodded knowing what had her SAA so upset. Kash walked over to her bike and pulled on her gloves getting ready for the two hour trip back to Bakersfield. She straddled her bike, putting on her night goggles she watched as Tig made his way toward her.

Tig smiled, knowing that something was wrong with her by the way she stared at him. If he knew she was coming around he never would've let the blond croweater push up on him, but after several whiskeys he needed a release. He walked over and put his hand on her handlebar, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth, "Not gonna say hi?"

Kash grunted, "I figured you had your hands full tonight and I didn't want to bother you."

Tig gave her a smirk, "Jealous?"

Kash snorted out a laugh, "Of what? A bleached blond, washout bitch? I don't think so Alex."

Tig moved toward her, leaning toward her, his hands going to either side of her, one creeping up toward her crotch. "I think you should come back in and let me get you a drink."

Kash felt heat burning thru her, but she wasn't any one's second choice, she grabbed his wrist and stopped his hand from its journey, "I think I'm good. I have to get back."

Tig stood up as he watched Happy let Bug kiss his cheek. The young woman ran over to the bikes and started pulling on her gloves, "You ready Kash?"

Kash nodded to Bug, "I'm ready. See you soon Tig."

With that he moved over to stand with Happy and watched the two women take off. He heard Happy laughing next to him. Tig turned, "What the fuck is so funny brother?"

Happy threw his cigarette on the ground, "That girl has you all twisted up inside brother. You tapping that yet?"

Tig shrugged, "No woman gets me twisted up inside. I see her as just a piece of ass."

Happy laughed, "Brother nothing about those women is just a piece of ass. You either tap that or someone else will. Fuck knows I'm tapping Bug."

Tig crinkled his brow staring at his brother, "Really? The little Juice of their club?"

Happy slapped Tig on the back, "She's a fucking firecracker in the sack and she's smart as fuck! You're really fucking this up brother."

Tig stood there after Happy walked away, he lit up another cigarette and looked out the gates where Kash had just disappeared. Maybe the big bald bastard was right, maybe there was more to these girls then just a piece of ass. He sighed heading back into the clubhouse, tonight he would sleeping alone.

**SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Kash stood behind Mistress with Nitro. Pope had picked a small coffee house just on the edge of Bakersfield for the met. The man stepped in the door flanked by two large men in fine suits. Pope sat down across from Mistress and sighed, "Thank you for meeting me here Mistress. I think we have some things to clear up."

Mistress stayed stoic as she sized the man up, "What can the Daughters of Darkness do for you Mr. Pope."

Pope smiled, "Well I just want us on equal footing. I understand that Dawn Trager was one of your girls. If I would've known I would've taken her sister, but I think we are equal now that Billy Brown is missing. Would you know anything about that?"

Mistress took a sip of her coffee, "I would say that was fair, won't you? If I took one of your boys, I would expect you to come get one of mine. Fair is fair Mr. Pope."

Pope nodded as one of his men sat down a cup of coffee in front of him, "Well the thing I need you to know is who you are working with." He motioned to one of his men, the man handed him a file which Pope slid across the table to Mistress. "The Sons are full of secrets. These secrets you will find very interesting. If you look thru that file you will see that John Teller was murdered."

Mistress looked at him and slowly opened the file; she stared at the papers in files, and closed it, "What do you want?"

Pope laughed, "Not a thing. I understand what your purpose is in our world. I don't think there is anything that should change; I might even use you from time to time. You girls must be good to get the drop on Brown, but the man was weak. Now my question is what do you plan on doing with this information?"

Mistress stared at him, "I want to look into this before I DO anything."

Pope smiled standing up, "That's all a man can ask. Now when I leave here I'll consider us square, but come at me again ladies and I won't leave one of you alive. You ladies have a nice day."

Once Pope had gotten into his car and left, Mistress stood holding the folder in her hands, "We'll talk back at the pool house." Kash and Nitro nodded falling into step with their leader and heading toward their bikes and her SUV.

**SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD-SOA-DOD**

Kash stood on her balcony just off her bedroom. The bottle of tequila gripped in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She stared at the bikes of SAMCRO as they pulled in next to theirs. She sighed, everything was so fucked up. After leaving Pope, she, Mistress, and Nitro had sat down and poured thru the file that they had been given.

It seemed that Mistress and John Teller had a thing years ago, before he married Gemma. It was ripping Mistress apart that the man she once loved had been killed. The question was what did they did with this information. Mistress told them to table it until SAMCRO left, she wanted to think clearly.

Now Kash stood on the balcony trying to figure out where this left her and Tig. The man had been lied too for years; he had served Clay Morrow blindly. She wondered what this new information would do to him; the man had lost so much already. She sighed and sat down staring up at the stars, wishing there was something she could do to stop the shit storm that was coming.

She heard a knocking at her door, she sighed, knowing who it was going to be. She threw her cigarette over the railing and walked back thru her apartment. When she opened the door Tig was leaning against the door frame smirking at her, "Hey doll. You started early?" He motioned to the bottle still in her hand.

Kash laughed and walked back into the apartment. Tig shut the door and followed her toward the balcony. He watched her sit down on one of her patio chairs. He walked over to the rail of the balcony and turned toward her, "Want to tell me what's going on? Mistress told Jax, Pope just threw his weight around today. Is that true?"

Kash sighed, running a hand thru her curly hair, "Well that's what he did. Do you ever wonder why we even do all this?"

Tig crossed his arms over his chest, "All of what?"

Kash took a sip from the bottle and handed it over to Tig, "This! This life. I mean we try and try but it still keeps coming at us. All this shit. Don't you wish we could just have a night to feel free?"

Tig knelt down next to her, putting the bottle on a small table next to her. He softly brushed his knuckles across her cheek, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours doll?"

Kash shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm just feeling the weight of all of it tonight."

Tig nodded, he stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go inside."

Kash let him pull her toward him, her hand going to his kutte. Tig felt a shiver run thru his body as he looked into her hazel eyes, that were drunk with lust. He brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down letting his lips crush against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, Tig setting the pace. But Kash pushed him, his back hitting the railing as she took over, her tongue driving into his mouth. She moaned as he twisted his hands into her hair. They were one as their tongues tasted every inch of each other.

When Tig finally pulled her back from him, they were both out of breath. He smirked, "Damn doll, you really want it don't you."

Kash smiled seductively at him, "Shut up and fuck me Alex."

Kash took a few steps back pulling him by his kutte; he smirked at her as she pulled him into the bedroom. Once inside he watched her as she slowly took off his kutte and laid it down on her dresser. She went up on her tip toes and put a soft kiss on the end of her nose as her fingers slowly worked the buttons on his shirt. Once she had them undone she walked slowly around him taking the shirt off him. Placing small kisses across his back, her hand brushing across his ass. Tig could feel himself getting hard as she came around the front of him.

Tig growled at her, "Your turn." He pulled at the bottom of her tank top and slowly pulled it over her head; he leaned down and kissed a trail up her bare stomach to her neck. He sighed when he saw the sheer lace bra, his finger ghosting across her already hard nipples, Kash moaned and arched into his touch. He pulled her close to him kissing her deeply as his hands worked on the clasp of her bra. Once the bra was gone he pulled her up against him, the feel of both of their naked chests pushed together sent electricity thru both of them.

Kash smiled at him tugging at his pants, he kicked off his boots watching her as she got down on her knees and unzipped his pants pulling them down. Once he had kicked them off the rest of the way her hand snaked up the leg of his boxers, her hand gripping his hard member. He groaned putting his hands back in her hair he pulled her up to kiss her, biting at her bottom lip, when she moaned into his mouth he thought he would lose his load then, but he took a deep breath leaning his forehead to hers.

He moved quickly pushing her back onto the bed, she giggled as he worked at pulling off her pants, bringing the red lace thong with them. As she laid there on the bed completely naked, he pulled his boxers down tugging at his erection.

He moved on top of her kissing a line from her belly button up to her nipples. He growled as he bit down on her already hard peaks. His mouth moving back up to her face, kissing her with every he had. Kash put her hands in his hair pulling him away from her, "Do you have a condom?"

Tig buried his head in her shoulder, "Fuck!" He got up and she laughed as he struggled with his pants trying to find his wallet. Once he found what he was looking for he made his way back over to the bed. He kissed her again, wiggling his eyebrows he moved down her body. He stopped kissing her inner thighs. Kash groaned as his hand gently traced the lips of her sex. Tig pushed one finger into her, watching as she arched her back. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times. Kash looked down at him as he pulled his finger out and put it into his mouth sucking her essence off himself. He groaned as he buried his mouth into her, his lips sucking her clit. He returned his fingers to her feeling her tense up around him, he smiled up at her flushed face, "Damn girl already?" She gave him a lazy smile, as she ran her fingers thru his hair, and motioned for him to kiss her.

Tig moved back to her mouth, kissing her as Kash rolled them over. Kash moved her mouth down to his chest biting and nippling at his chest. She moved down between his legs. Kash watched as Tig moved so he could watch her as she put his hard cock into her mouth. She licked the tip, slowly, causing him to shudder a little under the action. She kept her hazel eyes on him as she moved her mouth up and down his hard silken member. She felt his breath getting more rapid and she sat back on her heels and moved so that her ass was up in the air.

Tig growled as he got up behind her. She felt him fumbling with the condom, then she felt him grab onto her hips and shove himself into her, they both growled with the contact. They began moving as one, their bodies sweaty. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist lifting her against his chest. She turned her head and they kissed as they both started building toward their release.

When Tig felt her clamp down on him they both pushed thru their climax together, falling in a heap to the bed. Kash smiled as he shifted off her, his mouth playfully biting her shoulder. They laid there next to each other, their faces almost touching. Kash watched as his eyes grew heavy. Kash was tracing a pattern along his face when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed starting to get up.

Tig grabbed her wrist, his voice sleepy, "Don't get it."

She leaned down and kissed him, "I'll be right back, rest up. I'm not done with you."

Tig smiled as he watched her pull on her tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. He sat up and leaned against her headboard lighting a smoke. He smiled to himself; this woman had him all twisted up inside.

When Kash opened the door, Mistress stood on the other side. The woman smiled at her, "Having a good time tonight?"

Kash looked toward the bedroom, "You could say that. What do you need Mistress?"

Mistress' face got serious, "We leave for the Daytime Beach location in the morning. Make sure you take everything you need, but keep it to yourself."

Kash nodded, "I promise, not a word."

Mistress put a hand on her cheek, "But have fun tonight. You deserve it and so does he."

Kash nodded as the woman left. She leaned against the door once she closed it. She knew this was Mistress' way of telling her that tonight was her last chance to be with Tig. After tonight, DOD and the Sons would be enemies. She sighed as she walked back toward her bedroom, determined to make this night last as long as she could.

**Oh…what a terrible place to leave this. I'm so evil! I promise to have a new update up this week! What did that file say? What will Tig think when they can't find the girls? What will the girls do? Will they work with Pope to take down the SONS or will they bring the secrets to light on their own? Stay tuned! Now do your thing! Your reviews are my drug! Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
